Drabble: Spojrzenia
by justusia7850
Summary: Seria krótkich tekścików o Severusie i Harrym. Widziane z perspektywy różnych osób. Nastrój, nie do końca radosny...
1. Nie rozumiejąc

**Tytuł: Nie rozumiejąc**  
><strong>Autor: justusia7850<strong>  
><strong>Beta: na chwilę obecną nb, ale obiecuję to szybko naprawić!<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: SSHP**  
><strong>Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł<strong>  
>Ostrzeżenia: Moje pierwsze drabble (więc proszę o wyrozumiałość), napisane z rozpaczy związanej ze zbliżającymi się świętami. Myślę, że to będzie pierwszy tekścik dłuższej serii. Nastrój, nie do końca radosny...<br>Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

* * *

><p><strong>Nie rozumiejąc<strong>

Siedzisz w jego sypialni. Bliski rozpaczy. Z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Płaczesz. Czujesz się wykorzystany, brudny. Nie pojmujesz swoich uczuć. Nie wiesz, co tobą kierowało.  
>— Dlaczego mu pozwoliłem? — szepczesz.<br>Słyszysz jak się zbliża. Siada obok. Nieporadnie obejmuje cię ramionami. Końcówki jego czarnych, mokrych teraz włosów, łaskoczą twój kark. Na twojej skroni składa delikatny, niepewny pocałunek.  
><em>On też tego nie rozumie<em>, pojmujesz w ułamku sekundy.  
>Przysuwasz się do jego ciała. Czujesz jak się spina. Opierasz głowę o jego nagą klatkę piersiową i nie wiedząc czemu, muskasz ją wilgotnymi wargami.<br>— Co teraz będzie? — pytasz cicho.  
>— Nie wiem, Potter. Po prostu, nie wiem.<p> 


	2. Nie wierząc

**Tytuł: Nie wierząc**  
><strong>Autor: justusia7850<strong>  
><strong>Beta: <strong>**Zilidya**  
><strong>Pairing: SSHP**  
><strong>Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł<strong>

* * *

><p>Jestem prawie pewna, że będzie dziewięć części. Zapraszam na drugą. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Widzisz go wyraźnie. Skuloną, samotną postać w twoim własnym łóżku. Płacze. Znowu. Nie wiesz już, co powinieneś zrobić. Nie możesz sobie przypomnieć, jak to się zaczęło.<p>

_Żałuje, _myślisz z goryczą.

Ganisz się za tę gorycz.

Podchodzisz do niego, spokojnie siadając obok. Układa się niepewnie w twoich ramionach. Boi się. Ty też się boisz.

Jego oddech stopniowo się wyrównuje, ciało przestaje drżeć. Powoli unosi głowę i całuje twoje usta, dłonie wczepiając w mokre włosy. Szuka ukojenia i spokoju. Ty też szukasz.

— Zostań dzisiaj na noc— szepczesz. — Jeśli chcesz.

— Chcę, Severusie — odpowiada, nie do końca wierząc twojej prośbie.


	3. Nie przejmując się

**Tytuł: Nie przejmując się**  
><strong>Autor: justusia7850<strong>  
><strong>Beta: Zilidya<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: SSHP**  
><strong>Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł<strong>

* * *

><p>Znowu ich obserwujesz.<p>

Nadal nie pojmujesz, jak to możliwe. Zastanawiasz, kiedy właściwie się rozpoczęło. Coraz częściej dostrzegasz ich ukradkowe, zakłopotane spojrzenia. Ciepły, niepewny uśmiech na wargach ucznia. Świecące, nieznanym ci dotąd blaskiem oczy nauczyciela. Widzisz wszystkie drobne gesty, choć oni nie zorientowali się jeszcze, że je wykonują.

_Poradzą sobie! Wiedzą, co robią,_ powtarzasz w myślach niemal w nieskończoność.

Starasz się cieszyć się ich szczęściem. Żałujesz, że tak długo byli go pozbawieni.

— Zasługują na to — mówisz sobie.

Wiesz gdzie są, nie zważając na starą nienawiść.

Wiesz co robią, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

Ty też nauczyłeś się nie przejmować. Kochasz ich. Obu.

* * *

><p><em><span>Wybaczcie mi brak odpowiedzi na Wasze komentarze! Chyba byłam zbyt zmęczona, żeby tego dopilnować... Nadrabiam zaległości.<span>_  
><strong>milu<strong> dziękuję za miłe słowa. Moim celem było właśnie oddanie intymności tej chwili. Pokazanie sprzeczności uczuć. Poza ty mam wrażenie, że pierwsza część była najlepsza xD

**Sitiel **staram się, staram. Ta seria jest debiutem, więc nie będzie idealna xD A i ten rodzaj narracji też jest dla mnie nowy, ale uznałam go za wystarczająco interesujący, żeby spróbować.

**tawad **ja też nie! Ale jednak się przyjęło xD

**Girl-with-dragontattoo **dziękuję! Uczucia, emocje i niepewność były tym, co chciałam tu pokazać. Mam nadzieję, że w pozostałych częściach także mi się to uda.

**Sienne **Przewrotna puenta nie jest konieczna, choć mile widziana. Upewniłam się co do tego, zanim jeszcze zaczęłam wrzucać te tekściki. A jeśli chodzi o atmosferę to... cóż, święta odbierają mi siłę ;(

**Tristania18 **dzięki! Miało być i nastrojowo, i nostalgicznie. Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście oddałam tu wszystko, co oddać chciałam.

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach **hm... od teraz będzie trochę inaczej i prawdę mówiąc, obawiam się, że nie uda mi się już oddać tej atmosfery. Choć mam nadzieję, że się mylę:)


	4. Nie obwiniając

**Tytuł: Nie obwiniając**  
><strong>Autor: justusia7850<strong>  
><strong>Beta: Zilidya<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: SSHP**  
><strong>Drabble: 100 słów + tytu<strong>**ł**

* * *

><p><em>Poprzedni tekścik był oczywiście pokazany z perspektywy Albusa xD<em>

* * *

><p>Zauważyłeś, że coś się zmieniło. Jego ruchy są swobodniejsze. Jego kpiny mniej ranią.<p>

Obserwujesz go wstającego zza biurka. Uśmiechasz się jadowicie, widząc w czyją stronę zmierza.

Nie rozumiesz, malującego się niespodziewanie przed twoimi oczyma obrazu. Dostrzegasz ledwie widoczne zetknięcie dwóch dłoni, szybko ukryty uśmiech. Widzisz spojrzenie, w którym brak nienawiści. Zamierasz, gdy dociera do ciebie sens tych gestów.

Zostajesz dłużej. Ty i oni. Widzisz to, jesteś pewien. Powoli podchodzisz do swojego wieloletniego wroga.

— Potter — mówisz cicho. — Zabiję cię, jeśli to spieprzysz!

Niepewnie kiwa głową.

— Nie obwiniasz nas? — pyta zdziwiony. — Mnie?

— Nie — szepczesz zmieszany. — Za bardzo zależy mi na jego szczęściu.


	5. Nie akceptując

**Tytuł: Nie akceptując  
><strong>

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

****Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł****

* * *

><p>Zostawił cię samą. Myślałaś, że jest twój, że będzie twój już zawsze, ale on po prostu odszedł.<p>

— Dla kogo? — spytałaś, gdy powiedział, że to koniec.

Uśmiechnął się tylko przepraszająco i szepnął: _Nie zaakceptujesz tego, Gin._

Widzisz, że jest szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek z tobą.

-I-I-I-

Trafiasz na nich przypadkiem. Zamykasz oczy, nie chcąc widzieć, mimo to wciąż słyszysz.

Jego cichy jęk, niekontrolowane sapnięcia, stłumione pocałunkami krzyki. Kiedy podchodzisz bliżej dociera do ciebie zapach seksu i potu.

— Masz rację — szepczesz. — Nie potrafię zaakceptować.

Unosząc dłoń, czujesz zdradliwe łzy. Łzy wściekłości.

Czerwień jego policzka jest jedyną karą. Odwracasz się i odchodzisz.

Niechciana.

Dumna.

* * *

><p><strong>fankayaoi <strong>ja też je lubię, choć w żadnym razie nie są mistrzostwem, ale sprawiają mi przyjemność!

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach **ach! Moja wierna! Cieszę się bardzo, że zostałaś:D cóż, mówiłam, że będzie trochę inaczej... może powinnam zmienić tytuł? I tak, oczywiście: 3-Albus, 4-Draco. Staram się, żeby łatwo można było domyślić się, kto jest owym spoglądającym, tudzież spojrzeniem... rozumiesz, prawda:P?


	6. Nie widząc

**Tytuł: Nie widząc [D]**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł**

Patrzysz na niego inaczej. Przeraża cię to, jak bardzo się zmienił. Nie uśmiecha się już tak często. Nie pozwala ci na zrozumienie własnych uczuć. Byłaś osobą, która znała go najlepiej, przyjaciółką, powierniczką. Byłaś zawsze obok. Zawsze dla niego.

— Dlaczego właśnie z nim? — zapytałaś, kiedy zauważyłaś na kogo patrzy.

— Potrzebuję go, Hermiono — odpowiedział, nie patrząc ci w oczy. — Zawsze potrzebowałem.

— Nie potrzebujesz! — warknęłaś przez łzy. — To za mało…

— Może — szepnął. — Ale on też mnie potrzebuje.

Odsunęłaś się jeszcze bardziej. Odsunęłaś się, żeby nie patrzyć, żeby nie cierpieć – widząc.

Ich niepewność i radość.

Ich niezdecydowanie i szczęście.

Nie widzieć ich obu. Razem.


	7. Nienawidząc

**Tytuł: Nienawidząc (Ron)**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Raiting: +12**

**Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł**

* * *

><p><em>Dziękuję komentującej wiernie Tej O Zbyt Wielu Nickach! I NigrumLotus za zajrzenie i opinię:*<em>

_Zbliżamy się do końca...Jeszcze tylko dwa._

* * *

><p><strong>Nienawidząc<strong>

Był twoim przyjacielem, teraz jest wrogiem. Przestałeś z nim rozmawiać, przestałeś zwracać uwagę na jego słowa, na jego gesty, czyny.

Oczekiwał twojego zrozumienia, starał się wyjaśnić – nie słuchałeś. Zawiódł cię.

— Dlaczego on? — pytałeś na samym początku. — Zmieniał twoje życie w piekło przez tyle lat. Nienawidziłeś go!

— Wszystko się zmieniło, Ron — odpowiedział wtedy, doprowadzając cię do wściekłości.

Patrzyłeś, jak zatraca siebie. Próbowałeś go przekonać, uświadomić co jest dla niego lepsze. Dobre.

Teraz już tego nie robisz, teraz unikasz jego towarzystwa. Nienawidzisz myśli, że jest właśnie z nim. Tego, że pozwala mu się dotykać, całować…

Wolałbyś zapomnieć. Wolałbyś, żeby obaj wtedy zginęli.


	8. Nie pamiętając

**Tytuł: Nie pamiętając (Sev&Harry)**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Raiting: +12**

**Drabble: 100 słów + tytuł**

* * *

><p><em>Dziękuję za opinie! <span>NigrumLotus <span>jesteś wspaniała wspierając mnie wciąż i wciąż! Girl - with - dragontatoo myślałam, że zapomniałaś o moich Spojrzeniach, a Ty po prostu czekałaś na coś ekstra ;D Przyznam, że z Ronem miałam najwięcej kłopotów, ale efekt jest zadowalający. Cieszę się, że wywołuje emocje...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nie pamiętając<strong>

Stoicie ramię w ramię. Wciąż. Nadal. Nauczyliście się na nowo uśmiechać, pozwoliliście sobie zapomnieć.

Zapomnieć o wojnie. O śmierci.

Zapomnieć o strachu. O konieczności zabijania.

Skryliście się w tym odległym zakątku świata, odnajdując jednocześnie sens własnego życia.

-I-I-I-

Na środku salonu, przy niskim, uginającym się od ingrediencji i fiolek stoliku, stoi ciemnowłosa pięciolatka. Dookoła niej, na dziecięcej miotle, lata niesamowicie podobny chłopczyk.

Bliźniaki. Sieroty. Ofiary wojny.

Zupełnie jak wy…

— Tatuś! — Słyszycie dwa piskliwe głosy.

Nikt nie wie, że żyjecie.

Nikt nie wie o skromnym, cichym ślubie.

Nikt nie wie o Sonii i Patricku.

Jeszcze sześć lat. Jeszcze nikt nie musi wiedzieć.


	9. Nie okłamując

**Tytuł: Nie okłamując (Draco)**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Raiting: +12**

**Drabble (a właściwie drouble lub double-drabble): 200 słów + tytuł**

* * *

><p><em>To już ostatnia część Spojrzeń. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy ze mną byli! Wasze komentarze i wsparcie było bezcenne.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nie okłamując<strong>

Stoisz z długą listą na środku Wielkiej Sali. Twoje jasne włosy odcinają się wyraźnie od czerni nauczycielskich szat.

Niemal dziesięć lat temu skończyła się wojna. Wtedy widziałeś _ich_ po raz ostatni. Myślałeś, że zginęli. Najważniejsi bohaterowie wojny. Twoi przyjaciele. Płakałeś nad pustym grobem.

A teraz są tu obaj. Znowu razem.

Byłeś jednocześnie szczęśliwy i wściekły, zobaczywszy ich dzisiaj.

-I-I-I-

Przy stole prezydialnym siedzą zarówno twoi byli nauczyciele, jak i towarzysze broni – niegdysiejsi szkolni wrogowie. A oni obaj, jakby nie widząc podejrzliwych spojrzeń, rozmawiają cicho. Wyłącznie między sobą.

Ty dostrzegasz to wyraźnie.

Przepraszający wzrok Rona, akceptującą postawę Hermiony, niepewność w oczach Ginny.

-I-I-I-

Dookoła uczniowie szepczą, obserwując uważnie dwóch mężczyzn, o których mówiono im, że od dekady nie żyją. Do twoich uszu docierają tylko pojedyncze słowa. Wybraniec, blizna. Szpieg, Mroczny Znak. Wypowiadane ze strachem i szacunkiem. Z obawą i podziwem.

-I-I-I-

Pozostało czworo uczniów, a ty niedowierzająco patrzysz to na pergamin w swojej dłoni, to na parę jedenastolatków, trzymających się za dłonie. Gdy w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa coraz większy hałas, zerkasz niepewnie w _ich_ stronę.

Uśmiechają się do ciebie ciepło, uspokajająco, pewnie. Dziwisz się, jak wiele cię ominęło, jak dużo straciłeś. W końcu odwzajemniasz uśmiech i mówisz głośno, wywołując wokół niesłychaną wrzawę:

— Snape – Potter, Patrick.

* * *

><p><strong>Keti <strong>cieszę się, że przypadły Ci do gustu. Mam nadzieję, że ostatni nie zawiódł, choć jest nieco inny.

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach **dziękuję:) Wiem, że nie wszędzie udało mi się zachować nastrój, ale starałam się. Ja też najbardziej lubię pierwsze, drugie i ósme spojrzenie. Mają to coś:P

**Kasiol **dziękuję za opinię i za e pochwały:P Przemyślę Twój pomysł z dłuższym tekstem, ale na razie muszę skończyć kilka innych opowiadań.


End file.
